Christmas Cookies
by UnhappenedMiracle
Summary: Timberwolf is baking Christmas cookies, and Phantom Girl wants some !


It was December 23rd and in the Legion of Super Heroes even those who weren't from the planet known as "Earth", have started to get into the Holiday spirit. In the base of the Legion of the Super Heroes, everybody was finishing with the details of the Christmas party they would throw up to celebrate another year of saving lives and beating up the "evil guys", as Lightning Lad insisting on calling them.

Everyone had picked a job to do and if he wanted he could also choose a person to help him with the preparations of the party. Triplicate girl was assigned to help Bouncing Boy to decorate the place. Chameleon Boy and Saturn Girl would hide the presents until Christmas Eve. Timberwolf had to bake Christmas cookies for the party. Little did he have problem with this. In fact he loved baking.

_Ding!_ The bell of the oven starting ringing, to warn him that the cookies were ready.

_"Okay, now I'll tell them cool and them I 'll store the cookies and..."_

"Hi Brin! What's up?". It was Phantom girl. She, along with Lightning Lad didn't have to do anything for the party, and they helped or bothered the other Legionnaires.

"Nothing. I'm cooking for the party", the boy said giving her an apathetic look.

"Oh really? Then the smell that dragged me here must be from the cookies, right?" Phantom Girl was looking the disk, he was holding, with hungry eyes.

"Yes, I just got them out from the oven."

"I 'm sure that they will taste great! May I have one? _"Why are you asking him? You already know the answer"_ she heard the voice into her head speaking

"No, you will have to wait until the party, just like everyone else." He raised the disc above his head, to make her give up.

"Please? Can't you make one exception just for _me_?" She said pleading him with her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it would be unfair for the others. And don't look me like that because I know very well that "puppy dog eyes" thing." Her persistent pleads had started to annoy him. _"You won't take a "no" for answer, will you!_" he thought.

"Then I'll take one by myself she responded and suddenly grabbed the disc from his hands," and flew near the roof of the kitchen, way higher from Timberwolf.

"Come down here NOW! he ordered. You are acting like a 10-year old!" _"How can she fly? Brainiac 5 took yesterday all the flight rings because they were defective... except if... she didn't hand it in"._

"Tinya get down immediately!" he yelled again. "The ring is broken!"

"Yeah right you just care about the cookies! You know something?" (She took a biscuit on her hand and bitted it) "They are really good! Wait-What?" Suddenly she started flying unstably and losing quickly height. Her ring stopped and her small flight had come to an end. She was driven to a free fall to the floor.

"Yaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" she screamed hysterically.

"I'll catch you!"

Timberwolf, running as fast as he could, managed to catch her right before hitting the floor. Phantom Girl ended up embraced tightly by Timberwolf's arms. She had the disc with the biscuits in her hand and - thank God- they were alright (except for two or three that had fall on the floor and smashed under Brin's boots). She turned her head to face him. Tinya could feel her heart beating so fast from the scare of the fall and from because she had never been closer to Brin before.

"_Thank you_" she whispered, without being able to look him in the eyes, yet. She was blushing mad.

"You can be pretty careless and at times. Do you know that?" he starting scolding her, without letting  
>Tinya go yet.<p>

"Yes I know, and I 'm sorry, and I would appreciate if let me go now."

The boy loosened his arms around Tina and she tried to get away.

"Not so fast!" He pulled her close to him again and quickly drove her to a long, passionate kiss.

The girl at first felt lost in the new sensations the kiss awakened into her mind. She froze without being able to move. Brin abruptly broke the kiss and stepped back thinking that she mistook his kiss as an offence. In a moment Tinya realized what happened, and placing her hand on the sides of his face, she kissed him, with more confidence now. Timberwolf responded to her kiss, this time knowing for sure that she wanted it, too.

"What a lovely scene!" Saturn Girl accompanied by other Legionnaires, stepped in, causing the couple to break the kiss.

"And there is not even mistletoe to force them to kiss..." Chameleon Boy commented.

"A Christmas kiss! It's so romantic!" Triplicate Girl said loudly. "Don't you think, boys?"

All the guys were looking at the scene without being able to believe it. "_Timberwolf...with a girl?_". Lightning Lad was ready to make a comment but a death glare from Timberwolf and Rhantom Girl shut his mouth.

"Anyway, everything is ready for the party. If you two are done, want to come?" Saturn Girl asked them with her usual serious tone.

"Ok", they both answered.

"I 'll bring the cookies!" Phantom Girl tried to move and make Timberwolf to let her walk.

"WE will bring the cookies!"

They both (Timberwolf didn't let her go) walked with the others to the Christmas party.

"Are we having a good day?" Chameleon Boy said to Timberwolf.

"Oh, Cham; Shut up!"

Return to Top


End file.
